


[翔潤SJ] Jun-pop

by gogoghost



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔潤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogoghost/pseuds/gogoghost
Summary: >腦洞現實向>惡搞R篇
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[翔潤SJ] Jun-pop

**Author's Note:**

> >腦洞現實向  
> >惡搞R篇

「嗯…」

感受櫻井翔在他的體內緩緩的抽縮，時不時溫柔點綴地吻落在他跟雙頰與唇上，兩人雙手十指緊扣著，沒有激烈地快感，但交合的地方溫馴又不失情慾，舒服的感受讓松本潤忍不住發出呻吟聲。

「潤…你知道嗎…」 壓在他身上的櫻井突然開口了，還沉迷在感官中的松本，微微地睜開了他的雙眼與櫻井對看。

「Pop,有很多不同的意思呢…」櫻井稍微撐起了他的上半身。  
「...?」身下的人不解地看著他，迷濛的眼神讓櫻井忍不住低下頭深情地吻了松本一下。

從松本的體內抽出了他的下身，再緩慢地進入後穴插到最深處，「哈啊～」松本揚起頭來，感受裡面最敏感的地方被櫻井用力頂著，隨後櫻井馬上快速的抽出，當深處性感帶被用力刺激後，腸道肉壁緊縮吸附著櫻井的慾望，退出的瞬間，收縮的穴口發出了啵一聲。

「しょ...くん，唔...」紅著臉的松本，雙手推著櫻井的胸口。

「這樣的聲音也算是pop吧？！」低下頭來用低沉的聲音對著松本耳語，他就用這樣方式在松本的體內進出了好幾回。

軟弱無力的雙手根本無法抵制櫻井的玩心，不停啵啵啵地羞恥聲，讓松本白皙的肌膚染成了粉紅色，「嗯哼…嗯…」同時感受兩種不同的快感，松本只能嬌喘著根本沒辦法從容去阻止對方。

留在對方的體內，抬起身子，櫻井跪在松本的後方，把對方染紅的雙腿架在自己的大腿上，抓著松本的雙手後，開始快速的抽搐。

¥Pop還有射擊的意思，你說...」櫻井重重地頂了幾下，「我還有多久就會射擊到你體內?」

「…不要了啦！...啊！」羞恥的言語攻擊，讓松本忍不住扭動了身體，想要斷絕與櫻井的結合，但雙手被緊緊拉著，他哪裡也去不了，而且自己在動的時候還不小心摩擦到體內的敏感處。

「松本城有辦法抵擋我的攻擊嗎？」身下的人扭動反而激起櫻井更多的慾望，他低下頭，舌頭深入松本的口裡與他激情熱吻著，結合的地方也加快抽搐。

「唔...」松本的身體大大地抖動了，一股熱量在兩個人的腹部散開來了。

就算知道松本已經高潮了，這樣也沒有停止櫻井抽動，沒有時間喘氣，前後雙重的刺激讓松本的呻嚀越來越大聲，「嗚…嗯嗯~啊！」

動聽的哀嚎，對櫻井來說根本是情慾的特效藥，加重了律動用力抽動好幾下後，松本感受到比對方體溫還要火熱的慾望射入自己的體內。

看著身下的人紅潤的雙頰虛脫喘氣著，櫻井移下身體貼上松本，輕吻地啄在他的唇上，才剛解放的慾望還半勃地停留在松本體內，「pop在別的英語系國家，也有氣泡飲料的意思」扭動著腰讓半勃的慾望在松本體內攪動，「這樣做可不可以讓我剛剛射進的飲料起泡?」

「呃…嗯嗯嗯！」早已射精已久的松本，持續不停受刺激快感，讓松本抵達到無射精高潮，透明的液體就這樣從他的分身噴了出來。

*****

跟以往不一樣體驗的性愛方式，讓松本久久無法恢復自我，此時櫻井側躺著讓松本頭枕在他左手上，右手牽著對方的右手，耐心等待著對方平息呼吸，吻不停來回啄在松本的臉頰、肩膀、手臂、手背上。

「翔くん...在床上怎麼越來越像大叔了...」好不容易平靜下來的松本虛弱的擠出一句話。

「欸?!」對方聽起來完全沒發現自己剛剛毫無情調。

「這樣會不受女生的歡迎喔～」松本淺淺地笑了ㄧ下。

「沒關係，反正我pop的對象是男孩子(｀･3･´)」

「..........」

>>完

**Author's Note:**

> >>>後記
> 
> 從下班影片到BA演唱，這兩個人不知道對J-pop有什麼執着，加上這陣子閃到我忍不住吐槽櫻井翔的J-pop其實是Jun-pop吧！那樣說了後，腦中就想到pop的雙關語意思，各種畫面就跑出來啦～
> 
> 雖然有點蠢的梗，但我很想跟別人分享，也不好意思找人寫，所以寫了第一次的肉文，寫的不好請多多包涵。
> 
> 因為是用手機打的，打到一半發現松本跑出城字提議，覺得好笑就順便加進去了。還有我非常想要讓櫻井說最後那一句w


End file.
